Terra's Story
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: What was Terra like B4 she met the titans? Here is her story! COMPLETE
1. Powers? Me?

A twelve year old girl named Terra was hanging out with her friends, Kim and Lindsey at the park. They were playing basketball. Terra attempted to make a basket and missed. "Good try," said Kim. "How could I miss? Terra asked herself. I was so close." Lindsey tried to make a basket and did. "Yay!" she exclaimed. "Go Lins!" cheered Kim. Terra frowned. Suddenly her eyes glowed. Her friends stared at her. "Uh…Terra your eyes are glowing," said Kim. Suddenly a rock glowed yellow and flew threw the air and hit the basketball hoop and knocked it down. Then it fell on the ball and popped it. Her friends started to laugh. Terra blushed. "How did I do that?" asked Terra. "You should know you're the one who did it," said Lindsey between laughs. "I didn't mean to though," replied Terra. "How could you not mean to? Asked Lindsey. Their your powers. You can control them." "I didn't mean too!" repeated Terra. "Sure," said Lindsey in doubt. Another rock began to glow and threw the air. It flew towards Lindsey but she ducked and it hit Kim's head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Terra stared in shock. Lindsey ran over to Kim. She grabbed her cell phone out and called 911. She hung up. "They're on their way, she said. Now how could you do that?! You might of killed her!" "I didn't mean too!" replied Terra. "Terra stop telling lies! Yelled Lindsey. If you have powers you can control them! Look at the Teen Titans! Do they ever not mean to use their powers? No!" "I swear I didn't mean to use them! Said Terra near tears. I didn't even know I had them till today!" "Just shut up!" snapped Lindsey. The ambulance pulled up and got Kim into the vehicle. 

Terra sat at the hospital. "Please let her be alright, she thought. She is my best friend. Please let her be alright." The doctor came out. "Is Kim ok?" asked Terra. "I don't know how to say this but Kim lost her memory and has a severe head injury." Explained the doctor. Terra started to cry. "How did this happen?" asked Kim's mother. Terra looked at Lindsey. "She is going to tell and I am going to be done for," she thought. "Some kids were throwing rocks and one hit her," lied Lindsey. "Why didn't she tell?" Terra thought. "What kids?" asked Kim's mother. "I have never seen them around here until now, lied Lindsey. They must be staying with their relatives and they are probably out of state." The rest of the day was just more sadness. Kim didn't remember a thing. Terra tried to get her to remember some things but nothing worked. She did remember Terra's eyes glowing and hitting her with the rock. She didn't tell on her though. Maybe she knew they were best friends. Who knows?


	2. Midnight Practice

Terra got into bed. "Why didn't she tell on me? She thought. It makes no sense." Terra's mom came in. "Turn off the lights it's getting late," she said then shut the door. Terra was about to turn off the lights and go to bed but changed her mind. She went out her window and climbed out. "Time to figure out some more things about these powers," she thought. 

She went back to the park. She focused on a rock. Nothing happened. "Maybe it only happens when I am mad," she thought. So she thought of things that made her mad. Nothing. She tossed the rock into the air and then tried to get it to stay there. It did. "How do I control this?" she asked herself. Then she put it on the ground and focused again. It moved but only a little. "I wonder if I can move other things," she thought. She noticed a baseball on the ground and started to concentrate. Nothing happened. She tried everything but it wouldn't move. "I guess it is only rocks," she thought. She looked at her watch. It said 2:30 A.M. "I better get home," she thought. She was going to walk but then thought of something. She noticed a huge rock in the middle of the park. She jumped on it. Then she moved it into the air and rode it home. "Awesome!" she exclaimed. Then she climbed back in threw the window and into bed.


	3. School Troubles

She woke up the next morning and she was very tired. She got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair. Then she went downstairs.

"Hi Honey," greeted her mom. "Hi Terra," greeted her dad. "Hay guys," she replied. Her mom picked up her butterfly clip and put it in her hair. "Can I please borrow that? Asked Terra. It is so pretty and it would look great with my outfit." "No honey, her mom replied. This clip is very important to me. You can't borrow it. I'm sorry." Terra frowned. She took out a box of cereal and poured herself a bowl. She ate it quickly and then ran out the door. She looked at her watch. "I'm going to be late for school!" she thought. Then she looked at the big rock she had used the night before. She got on and flew off to school. 

She got off of it when she reached school. All the kids stared. A kindergartener walked up and asked, "How did you do that?" Suddenly tons of kids were swarming around her asking questions. "Next time I land it a block away from the school," she thought. Suddenly the bell rung. She walked inside.

She got in sat in her desk. Then she realized she would have nobody to talk to. Kim wouldn't be at school after what happened and Lindsey. Well Lindsey wasn't really her friend. She was Kim's. Anyway, Lindsey went to a private school. "Oh well," she thought. The day pasted very slowly. Finally it ended. 

She walked outside. About five older boys probably in high school or going into high school next year were standing around her. "My little brother says you can move rocks, said one of boys. Were you lying to him? Cause if you were you're going to get it!" "I wasn't lying," replied Terra. "Then prove it," he said. She looked at a rock and concentrated. Nothing happened. She tried again but still nothing. She tried everything but nothing. "Not now! She thought. Anytime but now. Please move." It didn't though. "You lied to me and my brother, he said. You are going to pay." He aimed a punch at Terra but she just barley dodged it. The kid tried again. He succeeded and knocked her to the ground. Terra slowly got up. She threw a punch at him. It hit. She did another then she jumped and kicked him. Suddenly the principal came out. "Terra! She yelled. What the heck do you think you are doing?" "They were trying to beat me up, explained Terra. I had to defend myself." "We were just asking if she had seen my brother," lied one of the boys. "He's lying!" yelled Terra. "Terra be quiet! Yelled the principal. I am sorry if she caused you guys trouble. Come with me Terra." She followed. She could here the others snickering as she went inside. 

They stepped into the principal's office. "They were lying I swear!" Terra yelled. "Terra I don't want to hear another word, said the principal. You are the liar. I didn't see them make a single move on you but I did see you beating on them." Terra was about to say what happened but she decided she wouldn't believe her anyway. "I am sorry Terra but you are going to have to stay after school everyday this month." "That's not fair!" yelled Terra. "Want me to make it longer?" she threatened. "No," she sighed. "Now go home," she said. Terra walked out of the school.


	4. Run Away and don't turn back

"Again my powers got me in trouble, she thought. Not as big as last time but still. Maybe I should go talk to Lindsey and thank her for not rating me out." She walked to Lindsey's house and knocked on the door. Lindsey opened it, "Why if it isn't the killer." "I didn't kill her," replied Terra. "Yes you did, she said. You killed Kim. Her spirit, her memory. You killed her." Terra frowned. "Why didn't you tell?" asked Terra changing the subject somewhat. "I didn't tell because I thought Kim would like it that way, she explained. If you do anything like that again though I will tell no matter what. You're not my friend! I didn't do it for you! I know next time it will have nothing to do with Kim so I will tell and the cops will hunt you down. So make sure it doesn't happen again." Then she slammed the door in her face. Terra didn't know it but Lindsey was still watching her from her window. Tears streamed down Terra's face. "She is right, she thought. I pretty much killed Kim." Then her eyes began to glow. The ground started to shake. "No more powers!" she yelled. She knew that nothing was going to change it. An earthquake was going to happen. 

She ran towards her house. She had to warn her family. Suddenly a huge jolt went threw the ground. Terra fell. Another one came and another. Buildings began to shake. She ran into an alley and jumped into a dumpstar. Terra couldn't see it from her hiding place but buildings were falling. After a few minutes the jolts stopped. She got out and saw what she had done. Houses and buildings had fallen. Cars were smashed. The town looked like a dump. 

She ran to her house. It had collapsed. She started to cry. She began to search threw the rubble. She found her mom's butterfly clip. She held it in her hands for a moment. Then she put it in her hair. "How could I do this? She thought looking at what used to be her home. I killed innocent people, wrecked their homes. I can't stay here. I am sure Lindsey saw me do this. The cops are going to be after me. What reason do I have to stay? I have no friends and no family. I will run away and maybe if I am lucky I will find somebody who can help me learn how to control my powers." Then she took off running. Leaving her home behind. 

(There! You like? Hope so. As I think everybody knows this story continues in the episode Terra. Well send me your review! Please!)


End file.
